1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiographic imaging device that captures radiographic images.
2. Related Art
The radiographic imaging devices disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-245274 and No. 2007-229201 are known as radiographic imaging devices.
The radiographic imaging device disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-245274 is structured from a first imaging section that captures a subject of imaging substantially from a front direction and acquires a first image, a second imaging section that captures the subject of imaging from a direction that forms a predetermined angle with respect to the front direction and acquires a second image, and a processing section that processes the first and second images such that they can be used as left and right images for stereo observation.
In the radiographic imaging device disclosed in JP-A No. 2007-229201, an image at an original central position XC (directly-facing position) with respect to an X-ray source 1, and an image at a position (diagonal incidence position) that is moved to the left XL or the right XR, are combined, and a stereoscopic image at various different directions and parallax angles can be observed.
Stereoscopic viewing of images is carried out by visually recognizing one of two images, that have parallax, by the right eye and visually recognizing the other by the left eye.
When stereoscopic viewing is carried out with a directly-facing image that is captured from the front of a subject of imaging and a diagonal incidence image that is captured at an incline with respect to the subject of imaging as in above JP-A Nos. 2003-245274 and 2007-229201, the angles of the images with respect to the subject of imaging are different. Therefore, it is thought that the ease of stereoscopic viewing varies in accordance with which of the directly-facing image or diagonal incidence image the radiologist visually recognizes with the right eye or the left eye.